


Proyecto de chef

by MissLefroy



Series: Duelling Club [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-09
Updated: 2015-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:46:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29840346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissLefroy/pseuds/MissLefroy
Series: Duelling Club [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2193768





	Proyecto de chef

—No es necesario, Seamus —le rogó Dean a su amigo, quien se ofreció como nuevo cocinero.

Ignorándole, Seamus sacó una cazuela de la cocina con un mejunje violáceo y marrón que desprendía un extraño olor agrio. Dean puso cara rara, Kevin resopló y Maia no podía apartar la vista de aquello. Había jurado haber visto moverse algo.

—Venga, probadlo —insistió Seamus, entregándoles una cuchara a cada uno.

Los tres chicos retuvieron la comida en la boca, sin saber qué hacer con ella.

—Le… falta sal —masculló Maia, y Seamus entró en la cocina a por una pizca.

—¡Demonios! —exclamó Kevin, escupiendo su trozo—. ¡Sabe a pies de trol!

—No te quejes, que tú no te lo has tragado —comentó Maia con cara de asco.

—Sí, será mejor que le detenga o será peor.

Dean adoraba a Seamus, pero deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que se dedicara a otra cosa. Por el bien de todos.


End file.
